Careful, Love
by Mortal P u h l e a s e
Summary: <html><head></head>Hook admits how concerned he was about Emma, and Emma admits some things to herself too. Fluffy Captain Swan one shot. Will eventually become a series of drabbles and prompts.</html>


**A/N: _Hey guys! First OUAT fic, I'm hoping to make it a series of One Shots if this gets good reviews:) if you liked this, please do leave one. It would also be helpful if you left promts: one word, outlines, pairings, anything as long as its T and below! I'm very new to this fandom, so not very sure how it works. Anyways, thanks so much for reading. Follow my Once fan account, (brand new) I make my own edits. (instagram)_**

**_Behold. The rolly joger_**

**_Love you. ~Nicky_****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>To her surprise, and lets not mention aloud, delight, Emma woke up shivering lightly next to Killian on the couch. It was a rather beautiful sight, the pirate sound asleep. She found her fingertips tracing the scar on his cheek. His eyebrows weren't cocked in a smirky way. Face completely relaxed, Emma had to admit that he was gorgeous. Well, he was gorgeous when he was awake but the rarity of the sight made it even more beautiful. Emma never expected to fall in love with this pirate, but it kind of just happened. She was sure it was probably for the better. He fingers ended tracing his jawline absently, and before she knew what exactly she was doing, she was pressing her lips against his. She pulled back, not wanting to wake him and turned to sit up. If she had been looking, she would've seen him slowly open his eyes and his face change into a content grin, but she didn't. That's why she yelped when he felt the pressure of his arm sliding around her waist.<p>

"Good night, love." He said, kissing her cheek, and pulling her closer to him. She shivered and she wasn't sure it was entirely because of the Elsa incident. "Hey," she said, hoping he couldn't hear the slightest tremble in her voice. If he found out, he would use it... Not in a bad way, but against her, and he would definitely tease her. The next time he spoke up, his voice was laced with concern. "Lass, you really 'ave got to be more careful." She her heart did a flip at the way he sounded after he woke up, deep and almost as scruffy as his face. Why hadn't she noticed before? "I, um, she didn't mean to hurt me.." She trailed off, blinking heavily so that she could use sleepiness as an excuse for the continuing tremble in her voice. God, since when did a man- Killian Jones for that matter, make Emma Swan feel nervous. _Emma Jones _a teasing voice in her heart seem to scream. The words flit through her mind like a butterfly: tedious and with ease, flying away and out of her thoughts for the moment. What the heck? Where did that come from? Just both their names in a sentence delivered crazy thoughts. She blinked as he stared at her in amusement. Oh god. Please tell me he didn't notice. Instead, his face broke into a smirk. "I'm sure she didn't but I had to save your butt anyway." The room was dim and she could hear Henry's breathing in the loft. She rolled her eyes. "Like I said, I don't need saving... I do the saving." He chuckled, "_Right_." He said, dragging out the I so it sounded sarcastic, which she was sure it was. She got up, noting a still steaming cup of hot cocoa on the counter and the sound of the coffee maker and the churning of the fridge.

She busied herself with warming up another cup of cocoa, sticking the milk into the microwave and leaning against the counter. He came up to her, slinking an arm around her waist. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again." He muttered, digging his face into her hair. His morning-erm, _midnight_ voice was leaving. "Do what?" She asked, actually unsure. He gave her a look, a _you-know-exactly-what-I'm-talking-about_look. The thing was, she really didn't. "Make me worry to death." He said, "If you need help, or your going to do something dangerous, from now on, your doing it with me by your side." He said. Emma Swan was shocked, something that didn't happen often. She had never met someone who cared for her, like _really _cared for her without stopping and though she found it alarming, she _really _liked it. Sure, Mary Margaret and David loved her, but not romantically. Not in the way Hook did. Her face broke into a smile, warmth spread across her chest. Hook _loved_ her. He really cared. Even before they were together he promised never to leave her, and to Emma, that was the best thing in the world. But, everyone knew that Emma wasn't the sentimental out loud type, and she probably wouldn't admit that she loved him out loud for a while, but the point was: she _did. _She really did.

She grinned and announced "First of all, I didn't _make _you do anything." He smirked at her as she sipped her hot chocolate, (with cinnamon of course) and didn't protest when she slumped against him sleepily. Instead, he scooped her up like his past self had once and gently laid her on the couch. The next morning, long before anyone else was awake, Snow climbed down the stairs to find her daughter snuggled up with the Pirate on the couch. _Thats _when she decided that he was worthy of her daughter. Upon seeing the way his arm was gently slung around her protectively and the content expression on Emma's sleeping face, she decided that maybe she had misjudged him, and after all, everyone deserves a second chance.


End file.
